Being Meg's Boyfriend
by chachingmel123
Summary: It's exactly how it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

"No" he said.

"Please, Meg Griffin needs a boyfriend" said, the god. "She'll get attractive real fast if she has somebody who tells her he loves her. The 100 year advanced Meg is possible"

"Still no" he said, "I'm not dating her. Her family is crazy. And anybody who comes in contact with that family either dies, is dead, has gone to jail before, is currently committing a crime by being with her, a pervert, is a fricken weirdo or will drop her if somebody more attractive comes along. And let's not forget the creepy obsession Meg has with guys who are remotely kind to her. I don't want any of that. What is she like 16?"

"She's 18" said, the god.

"Wow, really?" he said, shocked. "Her family and the bullying really messed her up. I know in the latest season's Meg's bullying has really toned down and the parents have moments where they act like parents. But the damage is already done, you know. That poor girl"

"And that's why you'll be perfect for this role" said, the god. "Your compassionate. You aren't crazy. You aren't looking for a quick screw. And you know enough about Lois, to not jump in bed with her."

"What? God no" he said.

"I'll make it worth your time" said, the god. "I'll make you an alien"

"Why not a god?" he said.

"Peter Griffin is already the god of Earth" said, the god. "Its the reason why no matter how much destruction, death and jail time. He'll be out by the next episode. Its also the reason why he's constantly meeting famous people."

"Oh" he said, suddenly it made sense.

"I'll make you an alien god if you like" said, the god. "It will protect you if your shot or something and you'll be extremely good looking. Being human, there is about a 85 percent chance something terrible is going to happen to you otherwise"

"Oh" he said, "Well sign me up." Before he said " And Meg has dated stranger things"

She really had, like a muppet.

And than the world went white.

He found himself in front of the Griffins terrible house, but nobody could see him.

"And stay out!" Yelled Peter throwing Meg out.

This must be pre season 17. He thought.

Meg rolled out but managed to land, she stood up and he was stunned to see her face.

She wasn't ugly at all.

Her face would be very attractive if her body wasn't so abused.

He just stood there and watched, waiting to see if the family would let her back in.

Meg just stared at the street as the sun went down and the moon rose.

This was ridiculous.

Was she going to stay here all night?

Suddenly he appeared some distance away, he took out a mirror from his pocket and shaped his face to look attractive.

Suddenly he walked down the street while Meg was looking at her hands.

He said to her. "Hey."

Meg looked up and saw the most attractive teenage boy she had ever laid eyes on, his eyes were blue and they sparkled like diamond, his hair was sunflower yellow and his jaw line would have people thinking he was a movie star.

She saw the wind pick up, the sky turn pink and him smile out her showing blinding white teeth.

In reality she stared at him like she was on drugs.

"I couldn't help but walk past you a couple of times and saw your family watching tv through the opened Curtin window" he said, "They're clearly not going to let you in, so I was thinking... do you want to get a bite to eat?"

She continued to stare.

"Hello?" he said, waving his hand in front of her.

She snapped out of it and said. "Ah, yeah, Beef cake-" she slapped herself. "I mean, I would love to go eat with you but my wallet is empty because somebody in the house stole the money from it"

What?

"That's okay. I'll pay for both of us. I'm kind of new here" he said, and Meg followed him. "Just looking for a friend, you know"

"I like your voice..." said, Meg dreamily.

"Oh...okay" he said, trying to not seem uncomfortable.

He made them zap forward to the nearest burger joint and Meg was too busy staring at his face to notice.

"So what do you want?" he said, as they had just walked in and gone to the front of the line.

And without taking her eyes off of his face, she said. "Two Burger Supremes, a Jumbo shake and cheesy fries"

Seriously?

"I will just have a burger, chips and a soda" he said to the cashier.

The Cashier also stared at his face, who knows what dream she was seeing before shouting the order while also staring at him.

He paid and the cashier gave them the food while still staring at him.

He took Megs hand to lead her outside since she wasn't moving and in her head, it was a confirmation that they were on a date.

He made them jumped to the grassy hills looking over Quahog and he sat down at the edge.

"Isn't the view beautiful?" he said.

"You sure are" said, Meg.

He turned around and his eyes went wide, seeing this she retracted and said. "I mean the view is beautiful as well"

She laughed nervously and than began to shove her meal down as if she was an animal, she had learned it from the way her family eats.

However he cringed, she wasn't even bothering to close her mouth as she chewed so food was going everywhere.

"You sure...eat a lot for a girl" he said.

She froze and said. "Wait, you know I'm a girl?"

Even complete strangers think she's a guy.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I know you're a girl?" he said, "I mean you have really pretty eyes, Your lips are full. Your face tells me that you're a beautiful and gorgeous young woman. And I'm not gay so your definitely a girl"

And Meg blushed hard and said. "Thanks. Its rare that I get such a compliment"

"Well, you should hear compliments more often. You're a seriously pretty girl" he said.

"...Pretty enough for you to date?" said Meg.

"Wait, what?" he said.

"Nothing" she said, quickly.

"No back up to that question" he said, surprising her. "I'm seriously thinking about it" before he said. "Do you know who I am?"

"No. Nor do I care" said, Meg immediately. "Even if you're a murder"

Silence.

"...Okay" he said, "Well, I can date a girl like you. Lets exchange numbers, take pictures and than I'll walk you home"

And they did so.

Meg felt a rush, as he held her hand and he made sure to take the slow way home, he thought that she might be chilling so he took off his jacket and put it around her.

"Ooh, soft" she said, "Your so thoughtful..." looking for a name.

"Its too early but you can call me James" he said.

"Than you can call me, Meg" said, Meg and they came to her door.

"You turned a pretty terrible day into a nice one, James" said, Meg.

"I just followed my instincts and it lead me to you" he said, and than both of them slowly smiled at each other as he took his coat from her and they kissed.

However no tongue.

Than Meg opened the door to find it open and she walked in, he walked back into the moon light with his hands in his pockets coolly and headed 'home'.

In reality he disappeared and found himself in a black space, he thought and changed it into a teenagers room, however the moon beyond had tentacles sticking out.

He than went to bed and slept until he heard his new phone buzz, it was from Meg.

He could already imagine, her waking up and thinking it was all a dream only to find the number saved on her phone and the pictures.

She wanted to video chat to make sure he was real and he hadn't been drunk the night before.

He accepted it and saw Meg without her makeup on, immediately he held any judgement down and said. "Hey, beautiful. Did you just wake up?"

The way Meg's eyes light up was heart-breaking.

"Yes I did. I'm getting ready to shower" she said.

"Well, Its too early for me." he said, before he said. "Is it too early, Charles?"

"Yes, young Master it's too early" said, a male voice. "You have 4 hours left until you have to wake up"

"Oh, it looks like I'll be going back to sleep soon" he said.

"Young master?" said Meg.

"...Yeah, uh. I'm kind of Loaded and some other stuff." he said, "And I don't live in Quahog." before he said. "But we can still text and call each other. Who knows when I'm going to be back in town? I can even send you gifts and give you my email"

"Oh, okay" she said, not bothered by the long distance at all.

"Well, if you want to talk I'm here to listen" he said, before he waved and ended the call.

The next time she called, it was several hours later when he know she was in school.

He changed his clothes to appear as a posh school uniform and he looked ready to go in the mirror.

He answered it.

"Hi, James. Getting ready for scho?" said, Meg.

"Yep. Even I have to go to one of these" he said.

"Hey, James. Can I introduce you to my friends?" she said.

"Oh sure" he said, and three faces that would make anybody cringe came into view on his phone.

Patty, Beth and Ruth stared at the most gorgeous teenage boy they had ever seen.

"Hi, Meg's friends" he said.

They continued to stare.

"Meg, I think I broke your friends" he said.

"Give them a minute" said, Meg.

They came to 30 seconds later.

"How?" said, Ruth, how did Meg landed this guy? Was he on drugs and she was supplying him?

"Well, we met at the front of her house and I took her out for a nice evening" he said and Meg giggled in the background. "Anyway, we can't see each other often because I don't live in Quahog." just than the bell rang. "Anyway, I have to head to class. It was nice talking to you all. Love you Meg"

And than the call was ended.

All three friend stared to see Meg with her phone pressed against her chest love-struck.

"He says he loves me" said, Meg.

"Hey, Meg. Can you ask James if he knows some guys that don't have girlfriends?" said, Beth. "If you can get that, then surely all three of us have a shot"

Meg frowned but than her phone buzzed with a notification.

It was her worst fears.

She had used up her call allowance, her parents gave her this kind of phone to spite her while everybody else got phones that were unlimited.

She didn't think it was an issue now, but she had an attractive boyfriend now.

She seriously did not have the data to video chat until she got home to connect to the Wifi.

She tried to call him all through tv and dinner, before he picked up in his room.

"Sorry, Meg. Had tennis practise" he said, back to his room. "I like to dabble in anything I can. This physic doesn't come from nowhere"

He took off his shirt and flexed in front of the phone, Meg giggled seeing the muscles.

The sound of giggling with the door wide open, was like stepping into a new reality to anybody in the corridor.

He continued to flex and Meg said. "James stop, I'm trying to do my homework. Your distracted me"

"Well, than lets do homework together" he said, "I have never faced normal high school homework before. I can help you out"

"Really?" she said. "Maybe you can help me. What's 1898 by 26?"

He said immediately. "73"

Meg got out a calculator and was shocked. "That's right. Wow. How long did it take you? Your really smart."

"Well, I've been called that before, but isn't it normal for a boyfriend to help his girlfriend out?" he said.

"Your so sweet, James." said, Meg before both of them got down to it, for the first time in her life, somebody who wasn't an idiot was helping her with her homework, James had knowledge and he throw in compliments every once in a while to make her smile.

And than they heard.

"MEG GO TO BED!" yelled a cranky Lois.

"Well, goodnight James" said Meg.

"Good night, Meg" he said, "I love you"

"Love you too" she said, and than she ended the call, she took out her diary and began to write before putting it under her bed.

For the first time, she felt truly loved as she drifted off to sleep.

To a dream land where her and James engaged in sexy times.

She was unaware that her diary will expose her dreams and her boyfriend's existence to the whole family.

And scene!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Wow this blew up.

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

Meg woke up to her father waking her up using a fart to her face.

"Dad!" She said

"Good morning, sweetie" said Peter before laughing out of the room.

She gave out a fustrated groan, it was because of Peter that she had to spend 20 minutes on her face alone with layers of special face cream or it would smell.

She got out of bed and checked her phone, in the mess of people telling her to go kill herself, she saw a message from James.

'Keep your head held high, somebody loves you'

And just like that the terrible start of the day, seemed to wash away and she smiled.

Words can break her down but also lift her up.

She showered, did her skin and makeup nd got dressed and than she headed downstairs with fresh new steps.

She entered the kitchen and said. "Good morning family, isn't it a wonderful day?"

Lois, Peter, Chris, Stewie and Brian came out of their boredom and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Good morning mother and I got to say, this breakfast looks delicious" said Meg, even though it was just cereal and milk.

"What the hell?" Said Brian.

She poured herself some cereal and than began to eat.

She was smiling on a Wednesday morning.

She finished and gave all of them a kiss on the cheeks before going for her bag and saying. "I'm going to wait outside for the bus"

Silence.

"What just happened!?" Said Chris.

Nobody knew.

Meg opened her phone and looked at James text message again and felt it give her strength again.

Chris cautiously stood next to her as the bus came, she got on and everybody noticed the thing on Meg Griffin's face.

Many of them had never seen a smile on her before so they didn't know what it was.

Everybody was unnerved but she sat down and the bus drove off.

20 minutes later they all came down to the second worse building she was forced to be in.

Her highschool.

She walked through the door and pretty much everybody who was ready to mock her stopped and stared.

Even the principle stopped and stared.

Suddenly Connie and her friends came out to Meg.

"Ew, Meg. What's that on your face?" Said Connie. "I didn't think you could get any more uglier but every day, you manage to suprise me"

However instead of that smile going away, Meg said. "And good morning to you too Connie. Isn't it a beautiful day? And you are looking beautiful as always"

"What the hell?" Said Connie.

None of her squad were laughing.

"Thank you for greeting me before I go to class" said Meg. "Bye Connie, see you at lunch" and than she left.

The popular group was just left speechless, their words had never missed their target before so they didn't know how to react.

Meg was joined by her friends.

"James?" Said Patty.

"James" said Meg. "He sent me a super sweet message this morning. He wrote me 'Keep your head held high, somebody loves you''"

"Wow, with words like that, no wonder Connie's words didn't effect you" said Ruth.

"I think I'm in love" said Meg.

And James made sure Meg knew she was loved every single day, by talking to her and making her laugh and listening to her concerns.

Happy Meg was creeping her family out, she would laugh off any comment and see the bright side of things.

However she didn't tell them why she was so happy, because she knew they would find a way to ruin it for her.

However all of them had no boundaries regarding her, so when she was alseep, Lois came into her room and quietly looked for her Diary before finding it under the bed.

She took it out and quiet sneak out, she went downstairs where the rest of the family were in their PJs surrounding the purple couch.

"Time to find out what's been going on in Meg's life" said Lois, sitting down.

And not a single one of them felt guilt as they crowded around with a mug of hot chocolate.

Lois opened it up and began to skip because they read everything until she saw something new. "Oh, here we go"

They braced themselves for a good read.

"Dear Diary. Today what started out as a normal day ended up being a hot and steamy one, ewww." said Lois, wondering what soft garbage she was going to read. "Today my father kicked me out of the house like usual and I was sure, I wouldn't be let back in until the following morning. And than he came. Mister Hot peiece of Ass"

Everybody got ready to cringe.

"Dressed in a football jersey was the hottest guy I had ever seen. His blond hair was like sun light and his eyes shone like Diamond. With every word, I felt my girlhood tremble" said Lois.

And all of them cringed.

"Girlhood? Who says that? That's disgusting" said Peter but nobody told her to stop.

Lois continued. "He gave me the name James and he asked if I wanted to grab some dinner with him. I agreed immediantely and we want out to get some burger and fries before sitting on top of the hill looking over Quahog. He complimented the sky and I complimented him. I couldn't get over how beautiful he looked, but he didn't seem to mind. He complimented me and made me feel good. Somehow, in my own rushed way I confessed and to my surprise he said yes. I and James are now boyfriend and Girlfriend and he took me home like a gentleman and we shared a hot soaked kiss at the door, we were all over each other and I was sad to see him leave but we had to separate"

All of them were then silent.

"Clearly this was hullicination" said Brian.

"Definitely" all of them agreed.

However Lois read the next entry. "Dear Dairy. James is real" and just like that all of them were stunned as Lois managed to compose herself and continue. "I woke up with his phone number and pictures we took the night before. I called him up and we video chatted, it was so unreal, it turns out James was sober when he said yes and he called me beautiful. I couldn't believe it"

Once again all of them were silent as Lois continued.

"Not only that but I got to find out a little bit about James as well" said Lois. "James lives in a place four hours behind Quahog and he's from a very wealthy family. I showed my friends the pictures and they thought I was doing crack with him, so I had to call him up in school and he was just about to go off to school himself. And gosh, did James look sexy in that uniform. The look on Patty, Ruth's and Esther faces when they saw James on video chat was halirious. Me and James had a good laugh later. When I managed to call him again at home, I found out he does all kinds of sports and he's really smart. James helped me with my homework and I tried to keep my voice down but James was just so funny and was helping compliments onto me. I can't believe I have this amazing boyfriend"

More silence as Lois flipped the page and read. "Dear Dairy, today I woke up to a message from James that was so sweet. It got me through a lot of the day and I thanked him for it. Being long distence sucks but I'm never felt so loved as I am now with James. He would listen to my woes and he doesn't judge me even when I started talking about my third nipple. He's a wonderful boyfriend and if I had the money, I would fly out to meet James. But of course I don't want James anywhere near my family, they will scare him off or worse. I don't meet many guys who can keep up with my weirdness"

More silence.

"The next few pages are basically about James and how wonderful he is to her" said Lois. "He wrote her a song. He gave her advice. They started talking about meeting each other on a weekend. Etc."

And than she flipped to the next page and her eyes almost popped out of her, she dropped the dairy and everybody wondered what startled her.

But when they saw the page, but more importantly the picture decorated with hearts and in red ink was the words 'Meg and James forever' they understood.

Beside Meg was James.

"Holy crap, he's Gorgeous" said Brain.

"I'm freaking out, he's so beautiful!" Said Chris.

"Look at that jawline. Holy Moly" said Peter.

"I can't believe it" said Lois. "My own daughter Meg is dating someone who looks like a Moviestar! Why didn't she tell me? His eyes are gorgeous!"

Stewie just stared at the image of the hottest piece of ass he had ever seen.

On the next page were more pictures, like holding hands and stuff.

That night, some of them not so discreetly snapped pictures of James before going to bed.

The next morning, Meg felt like something had changed in her family over night.

She wasn't woken up by a fart to the face instead she met Peter who just lingered awkardly in the doorway.

"Hi, sweetie. Time to get up" said Peter in a soft tone.

Meg was understandbly creeped out as Peter slowly slinked away.

She blinked before walking out and into the corridor only to run into the other members of the family minus Lois and all of them had a weird smile on their face when they saw her.

"Hi...Meg" said Stewie and she blinked and said. "Hi, Stewie"

She bathed and went to her room, where she got ready for the day, putting on her church clothes and heading downstairs for breakfast.

She sat down and everybody practically teleported to their seats.

Her mother had that same weird smile on.

She tried to ignore it.

However Lois said. "Meg...do you want to tell me something?"

"No. Not really?" Said Meg. "It's been a pretty standard week"

"A pretty standard week indeed" said Stewie laughing weirdly.

What?

An idea was growing in her mind.

They didn't.

However they did.

"You guys weren't snooping in my diary again. How could you!" She said, dropping her spoon as her voice reached her mad volume.

"We'll, Meg. You weren't telling us anything" said Lois. "How are we supposed to know that your dating a drop dead gorgeous teenaged boy?"

"That's the point!" said Meg. "I didnt tell you because I feared you would whore yourself all over him just like how you did with Anthony or Dad says something so offense that he never wants to speak to me again. This is the first boyfriend I have ever had that lives away from this families crazy. I won't let let you ruin this for me. All of you can go fuck yourselves!"

And than she walked back to the living, stumped upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom.

The house of god could wait.

What she needed now wasn't her family or her friends.

She needed somebody who would make her feel better with concern and love.

She rang James.

Thankfully, James picked up.

And scene!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

James picked up the phone while in what looked like some kind of changing but he obviously finished.

When he saw Meg's face, he know something was wrong.

"Meg, what's wrong?" He said. "Did something happen?"

"My stupid family is what happened" said Meg. "My family broke into my room, that they broke the lock to in the first place and don't plan to fix it and stole my diary. They read my personal thoughts and feelings last night"

"That's terrible" he said.

"And you know what? It's not even the first time they've done this" said Meg. "Everybody here wants me out of their lives and yet they have no problem sticking their nose in mine. I wish they can not stop reading my diary"

"Than why do you keep writing in it, if you know they've just going to steal it?" he said, asking a question that stunned her.

"I-I don't know." Meg said. "Maybe...maybe it's because I know it's the only way my family will willing pay attention to what I'm feeling. Their always tuning me out, forcing me out of the house or out of the room. I guess some part of me still hopes that them reading my words, would cause them to change even a little bit. But they just mock me for having emotions or tell me they would treat me better but be worse tommrow. For some reason everybody in this house is allowed to have emotions except me. Your the only one I have that tells me it's okay to have them"

And he was silent for some time before he said. "Meg...you know what? You clearly need somebody to touch and care for you, right now. How about I fly down to Quahog next week and we'll spend the Saturday together?"

And Meg gasped and said. "Really?"

"I can talk to my parents which I'm sure would say yes and than you just have to make it to the airport." He said. "So see you in person, in a week Meg"

"See you too" she said.

"Love you" he said.

"Love you too" she said.

And than he ended the call.

The scene changed around him, and he brought paper and began planning.

He ended up appearing on a plane going to Qhuahog, coming out of the bathroom, he than headed straight for first class, nobody stopped him as he did so because he looked like the son of a famous model and he was wearing expensive clothes so he was allowed to sit down.

And than he enjoyed the rest of the flight in first class, he was offered food and he made a show of tipping the flight attendant.

When they saw him give out money, the staff was putty in his hands.

He texted Meg which flight he was on and than he flight landed 4 hours later, he got out first with the other first class business man, celebrities and people who worked hard for their seats.

He walked into the airport and saw Meg waiting for him.

They saw each other at the same time.

"Meg!" He said.

"James!" She said, and they both rushed and hugged each other before kissing.

Those who were watching were in shock.

Since he could do better in their eyes.

They walked out of the airport together, holding hands to the disbelief of the surrounding people.

"Let get into a taxi." he said.

"Or, we could walk. I walked" said Meg.

"Than, it's only right you rest on your way back" he said.

"Awww" she said.

They got into a Taxi, and the driver took one look at them but more importantly him and his eyes grew wide.

"I'm paying for this ride so tell the driver where you want to go" He said.

She told him and the driver nodded and drove them to the terrible town, filled with alcholics, death, violence and drugs.

He paid as they got out and stood on be streets of Qhuahog.

"Now let's walk through the town holding hands. I know this great shop we can go to" said Meg.

"Okay" he said.

And than they held hands and began to walk.

One by one, the towns people turned around to face them in shock.

Meg Griffin, the most undesirable girl in Qhuahog was holding hands with a teenage boy who was movie star good looking.

So many people who bullied her on the fly now couldn't believe their eyes.

Her neighbours saw her.

People literally stopped their vechiles just to look at them.

They saw Connie and her group just coming out of an expensive store.

"Hi, Connie" said Meg cheerily.

Connie turned and was about to mad when she saw him.

She saw James.

In her mind, romantic music came on, his eyes twinkled, his hair blow in the wind and his shirt was open, revealing shiny six pack.

She and all the popular kids stared with wide eyes.

"Connie, did I ever tell you about my boyfriend James?" Said Meg enjoying this. "He's my boyfriend from out of town, he came to visit me today" before she said. "James, this is Connie D'Amico"

"Oh, she's that bitch you were talking about on the phone" said James striking the girl, before he said. "Oh, I can clearly see why your so popular, it's clear your blowing all the guys behind you. You see, perfume can't quiet cover up the smell of sex which your reeking of. That's why people take showers to wash it away but either you didn't have time too or an hour ago you were doing it with all the guys behind you. Hell, half the town has probably seen you naked, so you've lost before you even muttered a word to me. Because you see, I don't talk to everybody's piece of meat. I tend to go for the girls who won't be used up by age 25"

Silence.

Cold hard silence.

Connie looked like she just been slapped before she burst into tears and ran away.

"Connie!" Yelled her friend and the guys she was indeed having sex with.

"Holy shit that burn!" Said a complete stranger.

"Wow...James. I don't know you had such a tongue" said Meg.

"And I will do it again, for you " said James. "You told me that girl has made you feel fat and unwanted since the moment you entered Highschool. Your my girlfriend now, do you think I'm going to standby and let that girl fill your head with lies when your a thousand times pretty than she will ever be, both inside and out?"

And Meg blushed, she didn't know what to say.

"Now let's my pamper you at the mall" he said, before he said. "Where is it?"

That got her laughing and she lead him to the Qhauhog mall.

They entered it and the massive crowd of people parted like the red sea when they saw them, in shock and disbelief.

They entered a store and her transformation began, James supernaturally picked out expensive clothes that would look good on her and paid for them.

The only one who cared for her before was her mother and that was in the past before the abuse fully dripped in.

They went to the mall cafeteria and ordered food and than he took her to get her hair and makeup done.

He promised her a day of pampering and he was giving it to her.

He paid for an unlimited number of minutes for her phone for three months and than they took some pictures and posted it on intergram, where her family found her with wide eyes.

"Wow, that Gym looks interesting" he said. "I've been to all sorts of Gyms but never one that looks like a shop. Let's go in"

"I can't" she said.

"Why not?" He said.

"I don't have any money and they won't let me back in because of the last time my dad was here. That's why my family jogs now." said Meg.

"That's terrible. What is it like? 15 bucks?" He said. "I'll pay for it. You shouldn't be banned from places just because you have a terrible family. Let's join together and than I'll cancel mine and we can both work out at our separate Gyms."

"Really?" Said Meg she couldn't believe how wonderful he was being.

"Really" he said, and than they walked in, already the security guards were on red alert when they saw her but since she was not with her family, they glanced her way suspiciously.

Both of them went to the reception, however before security could be informed, James slammed a stack of money on the desk and said. "I want one month membership and A year for my beautiful girlfriend Meg. Make sure that she is given the highest status. If you see any of her family, throw them out"

The receptionist opened and closed her mouth before she said. "Right away, Sir"

They watched her take pictures and than they hand them two very different cards, him standard and her a platinum membership.

"Wow, I've never been given a premium membership card before" said Meg.

"And if she happens to lose it, you have her documented so that nobody can attempt to use it?" Said James.

"With this level, we'll recognise her by fingerprint" said the receptionist. "So even if her twin sister walks in, she'll be thrown out."

"Good" said James. "Now let's go work out"

And he lead her to the changing rooms, Meg put on her new PE kits and he transformed into his, coming out the same time as her.

"Wow, where did you take out your kit?" Said Meg.

"I have a portable, collaspable backpack" He lied and they went to the machines to have that Gym fun that Meg saw but could never do.

Meg could only giggle as James helped her excerise, he spotted her, ran beside her and lifted impressively before her eyes.

He took his shirt off and it was like Meg could see his muscles and chest well as he lifted.

They took pictures of them on Meg's phone and posted online for most of the town to see.

A rapping song came on and James began to dance in front of her.

"James, stop" said Meg, laughing and giggling.

Meg was completely unaware that everybody in the shop was staring and there was a crowd gathering near the windows.

Even the straight guys stopped and starred.

His ass and chest were on point, everybody stared watching him dance shirtless, sweaty and in tight shorts.

Some even got out their phones and started to livestream, he was just dancing but it came across like he was dancing the dance of Sex.

The comments section was going wild, many demanded to know who this guy was and a baby joined in the thumbs upping and comments section.

Meg face flamed in embrassement and they messed around until the shop announced it was closing.

He put his shirt back on and he walked her home after they had changed back.

They held hands and he walked her to the front door.

However before they could kiss, the door opened mouth to their surprise and out came her mother followed by her father.

"Meg, we've been trying to get a hold of you- oh hello" said Lois seeing him.

Lois was wearing a tight purple dress with her hair and make up done while Peter was basically naked but his penis wasn't showing because of his gut.

He blinked and Meg face palmed.

"You must be James." Said Lois trying and failing to be natural. "Do you want to come in? I heard you were here for the day"

And Meg opened and closed her mouth, she hadn't said anything to her mother about this or written it in her diary.

Did she snoop through her phone!?

"I'm actually going back and calling a taxi to take me to the Airport" he said.

"We'll, that's going to take some time. Why not come in?" She said.

"Urn, sure" he said, and he and Meg came in.

"God, your so hot" said Peter.

"Excuse me?" He said, with wide eyes, did a man who was almost 50, just say that to his daughters boyfriend?

"Don't mind, Peter" said Lois before the woman yelled. "KIDS, JAMES IS HERE!"

"No, don't bring Chris and Stewie into this" begged Meg.

But it was too late.

Stewie feet were almost flying and Chris came behind him, much slower and heavier.

Brain came in with clothes on!

"Sup, James" said Brian, trying to be cool.

"My god, he's even more beautiful in person" said Stewie, shirtless and with slacks and shoes on.

James felt awkward, Peter was naked in front of him, Lois was in tight clothes, Stewie was flexing.

"So...how long have you been dating Meg, for?" Said Peter.

"Two weeks, sir" he said, before he said. "And many more I hope" he wrapped his hands around her and she smiled.

"And I hope so too" said Meg and than both of them kissed not carrying if it was in front of the family.

Just than they heard the Taxi.

"We'll, that's my ride, Bebe" he said. "Text you later" before he said. "By the way cool talking dog"

And than he walked out and headed to the Taxi, not seeing Stewie, Peter and Lois eyes watching his fine ass as he walked away and enter the Taxi.

It drove away.

"Mmmm, that hot piece of ass" said Lois.

However Meg screamed and said. "I can't believe you guys!"

And than she stormed up the steps.

They didn't even notice her new makeover because James was that attractive.

However, her anger wouldn't last long when she realised what being seen locking lips with a very attractive person did for her.

And scene!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

Meg didn't come down and only when everybody was asleep she went to eat, and than she was determined to avoid her family on Sunday.

She woke up early, took some food and than headed out, she headed to the hills of Qhauhog and stayed there until she went to the mall and got a clip on lock for her door when she was sure her family was at church.

And than she went home

She unwrapped the lock and put it on her door, and for the first time she felt like there was some security.

"What the hell?" Said Peter voice on the other end hours later as he tried to open the door.

"Go to hell, dad. I riggid the door so that if you try to kick it open, 1000 watts of electricity's will burn you in a crisp" she lied. "And if you try the window, I riggid it so you'll get shot immediantely if you tried"

Peter gasped and she know he brought it, thank god her father was a dumbass.

A dangerous one but still a dumbass.

Meg than proceeded to ignore her mothers voice who demanded for her to open the door but Meg refused.

The lock was so simple and yet the only reason she could buy it was because James had given her money which her family hadn't got to yet.

She finished texting James and than went to bed, she woke up on Monday morning and when she looked at her phone, she was met with a big surprise.

All those people who flooded her phone telling her to go kill herself were now doing a complete one eighty.

'Who was that blond guy you were with on Saturday?'

'Saw you kiss that blond guy, you go girl'

'Heard how your boyfriend humaliated Connie, sit with us at lunch, Meg'

'You can come sit with me and bring that blond guy with you'

Her phone was overflowing with curiousity instead of threats.

Meg scrolled down to see James message which was the encouraging words of the day.

She headed to the bathroom quickly and than ran out quickly before the house woke up.

She was about to wear her signature pink shirt and jeans when she looked at the clothes James brought her.

She put them on and than headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast, she quickly ate and was out the door, seconds before her family could catch her.

She decided to walk instead of take the bus, she had time to do that, plus she did not feel like standing with Chris at all.

Even though she had a head start, the bus quickly overtook her and she arrived 5 minutes after the bus.

She entered the school and the chattering hallways, became dead silent when they saw her.

But than something shocking happened.

The whole corridor erupted into cheers and clasps.

She was shocked.

"Good job with hooking up with a guy leagues above you, Meg" said one girl.

"With that makeover and high end boyfriend, your suddenly a lot more attractive, Meg" said a guy.

"Hey, Meg. Cheat with me!" Yelled another guy.

Meg went up to her friends.

"Meg, everybody in school is talking about seeing you with your boyfriend James" Patty said.

"Yeah, it's all over the internet. James dancing in the gym and James roasting Connie" said Ruth. "That was my favourite clip. It's already got 3 million views"

"Girl, why didn't you tell us James was coming? We could have hung out together" said Esther.

"We'll, the day was supposed to be just me and James" she said. "And it was magical. James pampered me last Saturday, I've never been pampered like that by a boy before. James was just so wonderful"

And than she entered into class, everybody was silent before they clapped when they saw her.

Meg sat down and the register began shortly afterwards.

When the teacher got to her, she said. "Meg Griffin"

"Here" she said.

"And congraluations on that guy. I saw you holding hands with on Saturday. He's got a fine piece of ass " said the teacher.

"...O...Kay?" she said.

And than the register ended and the lessons began.

When it was break time and it was time for the morning announcement, they heard the lunch specials and...

"And congraluations Meg Griffin for securing that fine piece of ass. Oh and if he has mother who is looking to cheat on her husband, can you refer her to me please?" Said their principle.

Everybody eyes went wide on that one, how was this guy their principal?

Meg decides to ignore it and wait for class to begin again, it did and she left for Lunch, she entered the dinning room and everybody clapped.

"Meg, sit here" said one girl.

"Meg, go out with me" said another guy.

So many people who shunned her was now clamouring for her attention.

Even the popular kids.

She sat with her friends because even though they had abandoned her when she was low, at least they didn't bully her or say mean things to her.

"What a day I'm having" said Meg. "Who knew dating somebody could effect one person so much?"

"Exectly everyone" said Ruth. "Remember those cases where normal people managed to date a celebrity? Their lives changed immediantly. Everybody wanted to be their friend, the life was in magazines and on the TV. They got invited to the hottest parties with the hottest celebs"

"People who lives can change depanding on who your dating" said Esther, before she said. "Anyway, good for you girl. Now you got somebody to spend the holidays with when your family becomes unbearable"

And Meg blinked at that, she didn't think of that.

"Your right now, I can call James and ask him if I can stay over at his place for the holidays" said Meg. "My family never wants me around unless they have to because we have to invite our grandparents over and Christmas at James house has got to be different. I bet his parents are all refined and nobody is forced to laugh at the same stupid joke every Chrismas"

Now that was something she wished she could do without.

And besides, her family always wanted her out of the house during Christmas, they always did stuff without her so why should she stay when there is another option?

"Okay, I'll talk to James about it later" said Meg.

# Later at the gym#

"What? Chrismas at my house?" Said James as he throw a ball at the wall and had a baseball glove on.

"We'll...I was thinking... since you met my family" said Meg, on a treadmill in the gym.

"Your family creeps me out. Why was your father naked?" Said James.

"Dad likes to go naked, in the house or in front of compete strangers" said Meg, before he said. "Yeah, we don't get invited to things that involves the whole neighborhood."

She was down, he attempted to cheer her up.

"We'll yeah, I can see that if your father gut didn't cover that part, I would have barfed right there. I don't want to see any of that. He was like a round sack of smelly loose skin. I saw poop around his ears, what's up with that?" said James.

And Meg laughed, it wasnt everyday that somebody made fun of her father and was appreciated, it was a welcome change.

"Anyway" said James. "If your so set on spending Christmas at my house, than I need to come clean about something"

"What?" Said Meg. "Is it that your not wealthy and are in fact living on the streets like those claiming to be wealthy in the internet?"

"Oh, god no. I'm still fabulously wealthy" said James. "Just try not to freak out, because depanding on your reaction, we could break up"

Meg blinked at that.

"I'm sure it's nothing Im not prepared for. I used to date a Nudist and a puppet" said Meg.

"Okay than" he said, and than the call ended.

Meg wondered what it could be but than she was sure she could handle it, she went through the weeks and a very painful thanks giving where his parents not so subtly implied that James should join them and her grandfather trying to get out of her if her new boyfriend was from a legacy family.

And than came the day everybody was off for Christmas break.

She packed her bags in secret and than went downstairs, she than walked out with her suitcase and headed further down the street before calling a taxi to pick her up.

The Taxi did and it traveled to the airport, waiting outside was none other than James.

"Meg!" He said.

"James!" She said.

They hugged and kissed and than he took a deep breath and said. "Okay, Meg. Let's do this"

He held her hand and than he began to walk, Meg was confused but went along with it.

However, when they passed through that door, what awaited them wasn't the inside of the Qhuadhog airport.

But instead a street and above their heads were people with jetpacks, hovering cars were on the road and tubes were everywhere being used for transportation.

The sky was wrong, the sun had tentacles.

To say Meg was shocked was an understandment.

"What the? Where? How?" Said Meg with shocked eyes.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about" he said, before he scratched his head and said. "You see, Meg...I'm not actually human and I'm kind of the heart and soul of this planet...so"

Meg stared at him.

He waited.

Meg continued to stare.

"Your not going to shed your skin right?" She finally asked.

"Thankfully no. What you see is what you get" he said. "I just look different on the inside and can't pass through airport security due to the X-ray machine."

"Oh, I can live with that" she said.

"Thank goodness. If you didn't take it well, I would have erased your memory and sent you home with a gift basket" he said.

"Oh, a gentleman" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

And than she took his arm.

"Now let's have an envious Chrismas" said James and they walked away.

# A day later on Earth#

"Sorry but Meg is 18 so she's legally an adult" said Joe Swanson as they called him in. "You can't force her home or I'll have to arrest you."

And just than all of them got a notification from Meg.

It was a photo of her with boyfriend in their coats with snow around them, both of them doing a peace sign.

In the caption it read 'Having Christmas at my boyfriend's house'.

"Wow, that's her new boyfriend? He's beautiful" said Joe. "Good for her" before he said. "We'll, that solves your case. She's spending Christmas in her boyfriends house. Now if you excuse me, I've got to spend Christmas at my family's house"

And than he wheeled back home.

Her parents were stunned.

Usually they kicked Meg out for Christmas and tried to spend as much of it without her, but now she volunteery left and chose to spend Christmas at another house.

They were in shock.

However their shock was about to turn into unhappiness as the videos and pictures started to flood in showing she was about to have a heck of better Chrismas than they were.

It started with a small couples ski, with both of them holding hands and the hill was basically flat.

And than it stepped up to Meg sking down a large slop with James just following behind her on a snowboard.

He would peck her check every once in a while making her swerve and scream his name with a blush on her face, while he laughed mischievously away.

But that was nothing compared to Christmas day.

Everybody gathered around their Christmas tree and looked at the small amounts of presents that Peter could afford which isnt much because he was barely at work.

When they were all happy with their cheap presents they all recieved a notification for Meg's live stream.

"Meg, are you ready yet?" Said James at a beautiful brown door.

"Just putting on the blindfold" she said, and than he waited a bit before opening the door.

He came in.

The room he came into looked like something out of a magazine and in the middle of it was Meg with a blind fold and in silk PJs.

"Oh, my god. The room is gorgeous" said Lois.

James that took Meg's hand and Meg clasped it, she allowed him to take him to the railing, the carpet underneath them was royal blue.

"Now take off your blind fold" he said, and they watched her do so.

Her eyes went wide as she said. "Oh, my god, James!"

James turned the phone around and what they saw was a Christmas wonderland for living room.

Trains, candles lit, fake snow falling gently from the ceiling and tree made out of literal presents.

"Holy crap!" Said, pretty much everybody in Qhuahog and her grandparents.

Seeing that this was an extremely rich Chrismas going on, the viewers exploded with people all over the world hearing about it.

"What do you think?" He said.

"It's beautiful James" she said, and he led her down the steps, passing the servants.

Just then the dogs came in, in expensive sweaters pulling a slay.

Ridding the slay was the hottest man and woman any of them had ever seen, in Chrismas sweaters and microphones.

"Meg Griffin, we wish you a very merry Christmas." Sang the woman, her voice was beautiful.

"Thanks for joining us today" said the male, with that Christmas deep voice.

The Griffins mouths were open through the whole song, even when it was finished.

"That was awesome, mom and dad" said James.

"It was fun." Said the female. "I and your father haven't sung like that in 2 years. It looks like we still got it" she gave the criminally attractive male a kiss on the cheeks.

"Holy crap, how old is she? She looks 18" said Brain, as he watched the female dog prance around in the background in snow.

"Anyway, Meg come open your presents" said James.

And Meg went to the Present Tree.

"Which present is mine?" She said.

"All of them" they said.

"Shut up" said Meg, shocked just like everybody watching.

"I and my family didn't really need presents, we just by what we see" said James as Meg looked at the most presents in her life.

She than began to open them one after another, the first one was a diamond and sapphire necklace and matching earrings.

"What!" Screamed Lois, seeing the jewellery.

"Real diamond and sapphire" said James, as Meg put them on and looked stunning.

She opened another one and it revealed to be that one thousand dollar handbag.

So many girls looked like they had been slapped including the women, recognising this bag.

"Keep going" said James.

And Meg did, one by one, the girl who was lucky to barely get anything for Christmas was now being spoiled by her extremely well off boyfriend family.

Meg unwrap a toy doombuggy fit for a child with an actual engine but of course not as powerful.

"Whoops, thats a present for our youngest son Billy" said the man taking it and breaking the hearts of kids world wide including Stewie.

"Hey, Meg some of siblings gift may still be in there so can you pass it along, if you see them?" Said James.

"Sure" said Meg, before opening present after present, she saw toys for little boys and girls, each of them were must have Chrismas presents of the season for kids and before they knew it, it was night time and she opened her last present.

A stack of papers.

She looked confused before she read them and her eyes grew wide.

"You brought me a house?" She said, shocking everybody watching.

"It was James idea" said his mother.

"We got you a house and a car just outside of your town" said James. "We paid for it in cadh and after dinner, well hand you your new house keys and Car"

And Meg screamed and went to hug and kiss James.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank You!" She said.

"No problem, babe" he said.

That's when they heard.

"Dinner is served" said the man who was clearly the head chef.

The Griffins looked out of the window and saw it was really dark, just than their grandparents came into the house, their butler holding the tablet to see Meg's live stream.

They all watched, the door bell ring and in came James oldest siblings, Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents.

They had attractive people for every skin colour both male and female, even animals got some eye candy.

"Holy crap, look at those Babes. They have the round ass and the fat ass." said Quagmire. "Giggity!"

The camera followed into the very posh dinning room and they all sat down while a five class meal was unrevealed to them and champagne was served.

"Okay, a toast" said the father getting up. "Jamy, you do it"

Jamy was the college student with his football player Jersey on who looked like a more chiseled and older version of James.

"I would be delighted to, father." said the guy, before getting up and raising his expensive wine class. "I want to give thanks for all of us still being incredible wealthy this year but we should also be thankful that we manged to help a lot of people and animals this year, to make their Christmas something special. We have donated a whopping 565 million to Children in Need, Army Veterans and Animal Trust under the name Gohappyfunds"

What?

And many people began to split their screen and Google, but James had indeed donated that amount of money, there were even news articles about it that was now being viewed by millions of people around the world.

Indeed they weren't jackass rich people.

"And next year, we hope to top it and make more people and animals very happy" said the guy, before he said. "But seriously, what we should really be thankful for, is that my little brother James finally got himself a girlfriend who really seems to make him happy. Free cheers for Meg"

"Hip Hip, Hoory!" He shouted and than they all did three times.

Meg blushed bright red.

"Now let's eat" said the guy.

And than the livestream went off.

However, it came back in the form of pictures and videos, minutes later.

Hot and sexy people surrounding Meg taking pictures, a video of James and his older brother dancing shirtless.

Jemys Asian girlfriend talking to the other attractive women.

Meg's and James holding both his twin little siblings who were dressed as fairy's.

They saw the boy get in the doom buggy that Stewie wanted and kids everywhere wanted but could never have.

It was just picture after picture of envy or lust.

"Lois, I love you but" said Carter Pewterschmidt, to his daughter as he ate the burned Christmas food in a wonky chair. "But I and the wife will be spending the holidays from now on in Megs new house with her extremely rich and attractive boyfriends family"

And everybody was silent, as nobody could say anything.

With a new House and car, everybody knew Meg wasn't coming back.

And scene!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

"See you later babe" said James.

"Bye James" said Meg.

They kissed and he walked away, dissappearing before her eyes, it was a sign of how deep their relationship was now.

Meg turned around to face her new home, her new life and her new chef.

She just had the best Christmas of her life.

Who knew that spending the holidays with people who actually like her, would make such a huge difference?

There was no mocking.

There was no shouting.

There was no emotional or physical abuse.

She didn't have to be around somebody because she was forced too.

And she spent most of the holidays snuggling and kissing James.

What God finally was kind to her and allowed her this door into another world?

Meg went to shower, before heading to her new room, she opened her rotating wardrobe and picked out some new clothes that she got for the holidays.

And that's when she looked at her phone.

There was thousands of messages on there, but she only looked at the surprised ones from her family.

In the past hardly any of them wanted to text her unless they absolutely had to, but now mysteriously they all had sent her at least 20 texts.

'Hey, Meg. Saw that you had an amazing holiday. When are you coming home? I would love to hear all about it'- Mom

"She would love to take my wardrobe and everything I got for Christmas. Bitch" said Meg.

'Hey, Meg. Saw that you were hanging out with some beautiful women. I was wondering if you have any pictures of them in their underwear and if they would let you take some of the toys from the kids. They look cool'- Peter.

"Go fuck yourself, I'm not given pictures to my gross fatass dad and it's typical that he wants what the kids have, considering he had no respect for them" said Meg.

'Hey, Meg. Do you know any girls from James's side that is single? I would love to take one out'- Chris.

Meg know Chris was naive and just went with the flow, he really wasn't an unlawful person underneath.

But he had joined in, in the bullying though.

'Hey Meg. Saw your live stream and pictures. Loved every minute of it. Do you have any information on the brunette dog in the background and see if she can come over? Oh and also, I have this new fantastic script that I would love somebody from James side to see because that I think it would blow their minds.'- Brian.

"Asshole." Said Meg. "It's just like him, you think he cares and than he slips in his wants and needs right in there. I'm not letting you near James dog, Brian and I'm certainly not going to let James read your awful script."

'Hey, Meg. Saw you on the live stream. Happy for you. Good for you, and I must say you look so pretty'- Stewie.

"..." She never could tell if he was being nice or if he's clenching his teeth behind the phone because he didn't really mean it.

When he wasn't doing that, he was being sarcastic, insulting or trying to kill her.

She deleted the messages and than went downstairs and was greeted by her new chef, he gave her blue berry pancakes with Syrup and freshly made squash.

Meg enjoyed every moment of it, nobody to poison her food or chase her off.

She was than given an actual lunch with actual food inside it, instead of bones and a picture of her bitch of a mother eating a turkey leg.

Meg walked out and out of habit, she tried to go to the nearest bus stop until she realised she had a car now, she took off her hat and entered her brand new porch that her family would never let her have.

Meg drove out onto the streets, she felt the wind on her skin and used the Sat Nav to find her to school.

She managed to stop right beside her school bus at a red light and when the students on the bus noticed her in her new car and looking fine, there was nothing but shock.

She enjoyed how people came to the window and recognised her, and than the light turned green and she sped off.

The feeling was incredible, now she knew what the popular kids felt.

She parked right next to the popular kids car as they were getting out.

"Meg?" Said Connie, she almost didn't recognise her.

"Sup, bitches" said Meg, getting out in her expensive tall high heels.

And than she walked with confidence.

Her self esteem sored so much over the holidays because she was loved and made to feel sexy.

And even though her body wasn't quiet there yet, she certainly turned eyes, she wore clothes that were flattering to her body and owned that walk.

So many students turned to look, even the Principal.

She walked to class, and sat down.

Everybody was staring at her, as much as she hated the school, she only had a few months left and James had convinced her to aim higher for University than a crappy college she was expected to go to.

He had promised her, he would financially support her so tbat even if she didn't get the grades, she could still go.

The teacher came in and stared.

A difference in makeup and hair style worked wonders for her.

And than the teacher began and Meg said her name and she could feel a lot of the guys looking at her as class started.

The same guys who called her fat and ugly were now staring at her.

When dinner came, she walked to lunch on her own, followed by a bunch of guys.

She entered the cafeteria and didn't go to the subpair lunches, she walked past tables to her friends table, she fully enjoyed the look on her brother's Chris face as she walked past.

She sat down and said. "Hi, guys. How was your holiday?"

"Forget us, how was your holiday? You look amazing!" said Patty.

"Everybody is following your social media account." Said Ruth. "We've all seen what you did for the holidays. You made all the kids who have money to do stuff look like a joke."

"Hey, did you really get a new car and new house?" Said Esther.

"I sure did." Said Meg, before she said. "And it's magical." She sighed dreamily. "I didn't even go to my house to pack my stuff. I just moved right in with the gifts I got. My old stuff has already been ruined anyway who knows how my family had tempered with them, already? It was the best gift to wake up on a school morning and not hear my fatass dad laughing"

She opened her bag and opened the container inside, the smell of the food just spread through the whole dinning hall.

"Holy crap, that looks and smells amazing" said Ruth.

"Want one?" said Meg, getting out rolls, they all nodded and she gave.

All of them eat, and it was like their taste buds were being masserged.

"Oh, my god, so good" said Patty.

"So do you want to come over to see my new house after school?" Said Meg.

"Hell yes, girl." said Eshter "It, especially will be sweeter not having your father there. I'm still scarred from the last time we came over"

They all shivered at the memory.

They finished and Meg had gym, she couldn't help but notice the gym teacher had the spark in his eyes when he saw girls who had attractive bodies.

She could have sworn she heard.

"Oooh, she's getting there. Just a little bit more. She just needs a man to finish it off." from the man.

Meg was uncomfortable and tried to focus on PE instead, for once she was not picked last and the whole group didn't gang up on her.

She went to shower and again she felt uncomfortable as if she was being watched, she quickly changed and came out, meeting her friends.

They went out and she showed them her car.

"No way, this is your car?" Said Ruth.

Meg, unlocked it and flashed.

Suddenly they heard.

"Meg!"

They turned to find her little brother Chris.

"Meg, mom says she wants you home for dinner!" said Chris, having told his mom she was back.

"Tell her, to eat shit." Said Meg, shocking her brother. "I'm never coming home and by law, she can't make me. I got my own house now, so I have a choice"

And than she got into the car leaving Chris stunned, her friends climbed in and they drove all the way to her new house.

They drove with the hood up and parked in the drive way.

"Holy shit, this is your house?" Said Beth seeing the nice studio apartment before her.

"Yep" said Meg, before using her keys to open the door.

They were greeted to the smell of freshly made cupcakes.

They saw the cupcakes on the table and the chef.

"Welcome home, Mistress. I thought you would like some food to help you relax" said the man before seeing her friend. "Oh, you have visitors. I'll be more than happy to cook anything they wish"

"Oooh" they said.

Everybody took one and Meg took them on a tour of her house, from the living room with the HD TV to the bathroom.

"Holy cow and this place is all to yourself?" Said Esther.

"Great, huh? No terrible family. Nobody to share this space that I hate." said Meg. "Finally a place where I'm treated with some kind of respect. And I have no intention of telling my family where the hell I am, they burned that bridge with me, a long time ago. I'm might even go to Yale"

"What?" Said Patty.

"James family agreed to support me, after I told them which low brown college I wanted to go to" said Meg. "They told me to aim higher because I'm worth more than that. So the family agreed to pay the tuition to send to me to a more upscale college or university of my choice"

And all of them had their mouths open.

She hit the jackpot in terms of a boyfriend.

Suddenly their was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it mistress" said the man.

Suddenly they heard.

"Is Meg home yet?" Said a familiar voice that made Meg eyes light up.

She ran and saw James.

She ran out to him and kissed him, her friends slowly appeared behind her.

He kissed back.

Suddenly they heard.

"Get a room you two" followed by laughter.

They turned and all the girls eyes went wide when they saw not one by six people, 4 guys and 2 girls, all of them were good looking.

Meg's friends mouths dropped.

"Oh, sorry. I brought my friends over because they wanted to meet my girlfriend" he said. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all." said Meg.

"This is Bobby B" said James to the dark skinned beautiful guy.

The guy sang wonderfully. "Nice to meet you, aaaaalllll"

Esther looked like she was in heaven.

"This is Bobby C" said James.

"Yeah, I don't sing but I write dark/ Romenic poems" he said, coming off a bit of a bad boy.

"This is Shawn Longal the fourth" said James.

"How do you do" said the guy, the first person with the posh accent, despite looking like he should be at a skateboard park.

"This is Michael Chandelier" said James.

"Football!" Yelled the guy.

"And these are my cheerleader friends Lecian Monwinkle and Luan Santago" said James.

"Hi" both of them said.

All four of Meg friends opened and closed their mouths.

"You don't mind if we stay here for a bit and play party games, right?" Said James.

"Not at all" said Meg.

And that's how the internet found them.

There was a livestream on Meg's account with the group playing spin the bottle.

Meg friends couldn't believe they were sitting next to a hottie in each shot, and they weren't in school or at a stadium.

James friends didn't see to care that they were sitting next to what society classed as ugly girls.

The bottle went to Bobby B.

"Okay Truth or dare" said Meg.

"Dare" said Bobby B.

"I dare you to kiss Esther" said Meg.

The girls jaw dropped as she said. "T-There no way-"

And that's when Bobby B kissed her on the the lips.

She was stunned before she kissed back.

Both of them locked in a hot and passionate kiss.

Meg's other friends jaws dropped and so did many of the viewers.

It was a hot kiss!

They both came up for air and stared at each other.

"Woah" said Esther, she had never been kissed before and certainly not like that.

"Want to date?" Said Bobby B.

"What really?" Said Easter, was this happening.

"Is this your answer?" He said, before hot kissing her one more time.

"Oooooh" all of them said.

They broke apart and Easter had this stupid look on her face.

"Okay!" She said, blushing feverishly.

He took her hand.

"Holy shit! There a couple now!" Yelled most of the viewers, in shock and disbelief.

To think she would have her first boyfriend today and he would be so attractive!

Seeing that there was hope for them, Meg's other friends turned to the nearest guy.

They slowly shifted their hand over until they touched the guys hand.

The guys turned and the girls were about to move their hand away when the guys held their hand.

Shawn winked at Beth.

Bobby C smiled at Ruth.

Michael gave Patty a kiss on the hand.

The viewers eyes were glued to the screen, as four ugly girls found themselves extremely attractive boyfriends before their very eyes.

All those people who ever bullied them or ignored them felt like they were being slapped.

And than something happened, two cheerleader girls made out with each other.

"Holy crap!" Said those watching, especially the boys who began recording immediantly because they were watching it on the computer. "Ooh, that's hot"

They started kissing each other neck and looked to be going all the way.

Thank you, god!

Meanwhile Meg took James hand and whispered in his ears.

"Thank you"

Her four girls deserved boyfriends just as wonderful as he was.

"Your welcome." He said, holding her hand.

He would do it again, in a heart beat.

And scene!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

None of Meg's friends expected to be driven home in a porch or be walked to the door with their new very attractive boyfriends.

The look on their parent's faces when they heard a young male voice coming through the cracks in their doorway along with their female daughter was commercial.

It was even more commercial when they were told their daughter had managed to finally snag a boyfriend and had pictures of a great evening with their new boyfriends.

The following day, Meg drove to each and every one of their houses to pick them up instead of using the terrible school bus.

The world seemed to have flipped on its head as the most unattractive girls in school sped past you in a porch.

Anybody who tried to go near them was snubbed away because they all vividly remembered how nobody cared for them and made an active effort to avoid them.

And then the drones from their boyfriends came for lunch.

"What's that sound?" Said Patty as it got louder and the whole cafeteria noticed.

And then four drones masterfully entered through the windows and before the whole student body, headed to Meg's table.

Suddenly a holographic screen projected out and it was James.

"Hi, Meg," he said.

"James?" Said Meg.

"Actually, it's not just me, but all the guys in my friend group and this is just a recording trying to figure out what you're going to say next," said recording James. "Anyway, we thought since we won't be able to hang out much and all we will do is call or text you. We thought we'll make use of the holo-drones to show how much we love you"

And then the drones dropped a box off one by one and the girls opened it under the eyes of the whole school.

"Oh, my god. Diamond earrings! Clothes, shoes, a wallet with money and a brand new phone!" Said Ruth.

Everybody seemed to get that, but Meg.

"Oh, I didn't get that because he already spoiled me," she said. "I got a four-person chocolate cake, a card and a brand new phone!"

"Oooh," all of them said.

And then she began to hand out pieces of the delicious expensive cake to her friends.

"Bye Meg, I hope you guys like your presents," said James before the drones masterfully went out.

Meg and her friends ate the cake and swapped new numbers with each other and began duplicating any number they wish to keep.

It was then that Meg actually went down her contact list and realised that most of the numbers she had, were either stolen by her or it was given to her because the person had no other choice.

Well, now she can clean this up and make sure she never received another 'kill yourself' message.

After school, they took the money they got and went to the gym, suddenly having a boyfriend made them want to look good for their boyfriends when it came to the body.

They all had a chance to talk to their boyfriends when they got home and Ester and Patty introduced their boyfriends to their very shocked parents.

"Wait...you and our daughter..." Said the father of Ester looking at the gorgeous young black guy on his daughter phone screen.

"Yes, sir. We met at Meg's new house." he said, "I found her kind and attractive off the bat and now we talk once every day. And I must say, you've given birth to a beautiful girl both inside and out"

And Ester blushed while her parents were stunned.

How in the hell!?

"So mom, dad, can Bobby B come over?" Said, Ester.

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why not," said their mother. "We would love to have you over for dinner Bobby B"

"Sure, is Saturday okay?" He said.

"Of, course" they both said.

# Thursday#

"Really, Brian?" Said Stewie Griffin coming into the living room with Rupert in his arms.

"What?" Said Brian.

"Now up next," said the announcer. "Parent Boppers!"

"My God, Brian," said Stewie recognising the show.

"What? Isn't it normal for a father to support his kid?" Said Brian.

"Support your kid? Please. We both know that ever since you were kicked out of that show and banned, that you've been watching just to criticize everything they do," he said before he said in his best Brian voice. "I could have written that line better. There should be a pause there. Everybody needs to be wearing something different" before then he ended the impersonation and went with his normal voice. "You had your shot, Brian and now you're banned because you couldn't keep your ego in check"

And that's when it started.

Unknown to both of them, Meg and her friends had been texted to watch this show because their boyfriends had a surprise for them.

It started off as a regular episode until they watched an advert for a boy band.

On the poster were four guys and one was Meg's Boyfriend James, while the others were her friend's boyfriends.

"Oh, my god!" Said Brian recognising the blonde.

"LOIS! MEGS BOYFRIEND JAMES IS ON THE TV!" Yelled Stewie.

"What!?" Yelled Lois from the kitchen.

She suddenly appeared with Peter, both of them had a bewildered expression.

You can imagine the shock, from the guys, own girlfriends.

The main crew for the show wanted to go to their concert but they didn't have the money to go, so they did chores around the house and around the neighbourhood to raise the money for all of them to go.

It was an honest way to work and all of them got to go to the concert in the end.

James and the guys got up on the stage and then began to sing.

They sang a song called 'Work it' and it was hands down the best song that had ever aired on the show, everybody got a chance to show off their vocals even the guys who would never sing unless they were being paid serious cash, smiled at the camera and rap in mid-song.

"Holy crap, these guys are amazing!" Said Chris, appearing from nowhere.

And it wasn't just him, all the people watching the latest episode were stunned, even those who were extremely critical did not find anything wrong with their vocals.

They were that good.

And then the curtains closed and the show switched to credit's, the after credit scene was the guys in an interview.

"Man, so this is what it's like to be on a television show" said Shawn.

"Would you answer a few questions?" Said the interviewer.

"Sure," said James.

"What made you want to get on this show?" Said the interview.

"Well, Four very special girls," said James. "Honestly, we were shocked to be given a singing role. I thought for sure we would be background characters"

"Well, I know I was getting a singing role," said Bobby B before he sang. "How can you not fall in love with this voiceeee"

"Woohoo!" They shouted and clapped.

"That was amazing, will you be doing this again?" Said, Interviewer. "If you all get callbacks?"

"Don't know?" said James. "Our pictures will be coming out in the form of posters and even a track here and there, but we'll never be a real band." Before he said to the camera. "Hi, Meg, Beth, Ruth and Ester"

And then the show ended finally.

Every person from the girl's high school had their mouths open.

"Holy crap. My daughter is dating somebody who got on tv and not for something embarrassing" said Lois.

However, if anybody wanted to contact her, they all mysteriously found that the number no longer existed, having gotten a new phone and the only one who got her new phone number was her grandmother.

Because the woman never held a gun to her head and was always kind to her.

Meanwhile, the girls were screaming like fangirls in their boyfriend's ears through their phones.

# A day later#

Meg took a breath and walked out, in a dress, she was afraid to wear.

She showed herself to James.

His eyes were wide.

"So what do you think?" Said Meg, thinking he would make fun of her or light himself on fire.

"You have hips," he said.

"What?" She said.

"You have big sexy curves," he said, making her blush. "Before you wore clothes that made you look like a rectangle. But now you got hips and their beautiful"

She blushed again.

"Really? I think I went down 2 dress sizes since I began going to the gym" said Meg. "I just wanted you to say something nice about my body and I wanted it to not come across creepy like those at my school. I wasn't sure I was doing it right."

"Wait, what?" He said. "Back up, Meg. What did you say about your school?"

"What? You mean how some of the teachers make me feel uncomfortable?" Said Meg. "But feeling uncomfortable while taking a shower is part of the James Wood High experience"

"Wait, what? Shower!?" He said.

"James, you sound upset" Said Meg.

"Why aren't you upset about this!?" He said, "You just told me you feel uncomfortable in the shower at school. Sure, you can expect some teachers to look at you because let's be honest, some 16 and over year old's, look 20. But if that feeling follows you in the shower, than something wrong. You sound like you've groomed"

"I'm not being groomed" said Meg. "So, the teacher makes uncomfortable jokes here and there and he makes us kis-"

"Excuse me, kiss!?" Said James. "You have a boyfriend, Meg. Do you even listen to yourself? You're basically telling me, that if somebody invites a complete stranger with their kid over and the stranger starts making comments about their child's cute butt or how easily they could fit their leg in their mouth and suck it, and then expect the couple to put the child on the grown man's laps, right above his penis which they could clearly see is erect because that's how it's done in his house. You're saying that it's perfectly okay, to do so"

"That's different," said Meg.

"How, Meg?" Said James. "How is it different than having a teacher make sexual jokes about you, leer at you and then expect you to kiss him on the lips at the end of the period? How many years, has this been going on for? Is he your boyfriend? Do you enjoy having a 40 something-year-old man lips pressed against yours when you have a smoking hot alien boyfriend, who not only gave you everything you wanted but I brought you away from your god awful family and told you I fucking love you"

Meg was stunned.

"But if you are unwilling to see the truth before your eyes and tell somebody who you know actually cares about you and can do something about it, then let's break up," he said, stunning her. "If one day I do want kids, I want the mother of my children to not leave them alone with somebody who screams possible paedophile on the off chance he won't do anything. So pick Meg. Me and this life or possible paedophiles while you're left back at your family. Because you can't have both."

Silence.

There was a long silence between them.

And then Meg broke down.

"James!" She said.

She told him everything.

# The following day#

Lois and Peter had finally decided to come talk to their daughter after realising that she went to the same high school and planned to wait outside for her but when they arrived, they were met with Police cop cars.

"What's going on Joe?" Said Peter, seeing his wheelchair friend.

"We got a tip that there are camera's in underage girls locker rooms and we were sent videos of the principle and some of the staff viewing them," he said, stunning both of them. "This is a serious case of child pornography. If our tip is indeed correct a bunch of people are going to be arrested and labelled as paedophiles for the rest of their lives"

"What!" Said both Peter and Lois.

"This is a good school. We wouldn't let ou-" began Lois and then a couple of cops wheeled in a wagon filled with cameras ranging from tiny to fairly big.

"It's worse than we thought," said one police officer. "We found cameras in the male locker rooms as well"

"My god," said Joe.

And then everybody looked shocked to see the Principle in handcuffs, being led into a squad car with a bunch of policemen.

And then the gym teacher followed after him along with other staff, nobody ever thought about.

"Are the staff playing a game?" Said, Peter.

"No Peter, they're being arrested for viewing or touching a minor," said Joe. "We're going to have to shut this place down and tell the parents what's going on. Somebody is going to have to view the tapes and who knows when the school will be open again with good staff, maybe at the end of the summer holidays"

"What?" Said Lois.

"To think there was such a big paedophile ring in this school. Who knew?" Said Joe before wheeling away. "I don't want to be the school board when the lawsuits come in. Oh, and we have another person to pick up"

He didn't want their target to run, so he didn't tell anybody who it was.

But one of the neighbours won't ever see freedom again.

Meanwhile, Meg watched from a distance away.

She had no idea the hole was that big when James dug.

Meg turned around.

However, her mother Lois had already spotted her brown hair.

And scene!


End file.
